A Not So Private Party
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: It's the best night of Elvira's life when she gets not one but two wolves! Featuring a threesome between Elvira, Mistress of the Dark, Ruby aka Little Red Riding Hood, and Wolf!
1. Chapter 1

She had watched his every move from the moment he'd entered the little cafe. He didn't exude sensuality like she and most of her chosen prey, but there was something about him that kept drawing her eyes back to him. Like herself, he wasn't from around these parts, and although the locals were friendly enough, even to her, that instantly piqued her attention. This wasn't, after all, a town where people were supposed to be able to come.

He squirmed in his seat as he talked to the waitress. There was something trying to stir between them, but she knew she had the power to cool it down effectively. Oddly enough, however, the girl had also called her attention, and she knew why. Although the waitress belonged here, she was different than all the townsfolk. She was a wolf. The Mistress smiled as she saw a few gray hairs sweep from underneath the man's deep blue coat and realized that that, too, was what had called her attention to him.

_My, my,_ she thought, grinning to herself as she stirred the blood she slipped into her drink. _What a big tail you have._ Did the girl have one to match? she wondered. Who would be the better lover, or would she simply rather watch the two together and go about her merry, darkly way?

She continued to gaze at the stranger long after his waitress had left. He'd pounded the table as he'd talked, but few had noticed the disturbance other than the waitress' grandmother, who owned the cafe, and a Dwarf sitting at the bar. She'd know that little midget anywhere and in any world. His scowl declared him to be Grumpy ten feet away.

She watched the stranger wringing his hands and muttering to himself. He had acted all suave with the girl, but now that he was alone again, he was chattering to himself as to rather or not to eat her. He was trying to be a good wolf, but the bad boy in him had wanted to eat her until he'd recognized her wolf. Even now, he had thoughts of frolicking with her and eating her grandmother.

The pale, beautiful woman's black lips lifted into a dangerous smile. She loved bad boys. She ran her tongue over her fangs as she thought of what she would like to do to this wolf. Forget eating the humans! She had other meat in mind: a nice, big sausage would do just fine!

Her sharp, black fingernails ran down the tops of her tightening breasts. She could feel the old woman glowering at her in distaste, but she didn't care. She made a scene wherever she went. It was part of being who she was. She hadn't cared what others thought in the towns she'd visited before. She wasn't about to start with tiny Storybrooke and Little Red Riding Hood's grandmother.

She was just about to fix the old woman with the evil eye when Red herself came back up to her. "Are you okay, ma'am, or can I get you something else?" she asked politely.

She raised her head; their eyes met. Ruby felt a shiver crawl down her spine. The woman's eyes were as black and pupilless as the moonless night, although the way that other wolf had her feeling, it should be a full moon night instead.

She didn't want to eat anything this little cafe had to offer. She wasn't even really hungry, at least, not for food, but she smiled any way. "What did he order?"

"Who?"

"The gentleman in the corner."

"Oh." Ruby's face fell. Her eyes shifted to yellow for a moment as she glanced back over to the man who had drawn both their attention. "We don't serve what he really wanted," she whispered.

She read the flashing emotions over the girl's face with ease. "What was that?"

"Lamb," she answered.

"You don't serve lamb?"

"We do, but he wanted it raw."

"Oh." The woman gave her an open-mouthed smile as she ran her tongue over her fangs. Her grin grew as she noted the girl's skin turning a paler shade. "That's a shame. Tell me, Red, what time do you get off?"

Ruby almost dropped her notepad and pencil. "H-How do you k-know my real name?" she demanded, her voice shaking and her eyes turning yellow once more.

She smiled up at her. She listened to her heart quickened but offered warmth and reassurance in her smile. "I'm one of you."

"I've never seen you before."

"Well," she shrugged, "I am and I'm not. Just like your gentleman friend over there whose acquaintance I'd also like to make." She offered the girl her hand, deadly fingernails pointing downward. "I'm Elvira, darling, Mistress of the Dark."

"M-Mistress of the Dark?" Ruby repeated, carefully not taking her offered hand. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, she demanded, "Are you evil or something?"

"Or something," Elvira retorted with a haunting smirk. "Listen, sweet thing, it's up to you." She moved slightly in her seat, uncrossed and recrossed her legs, and gave the girl an ample show of what little of her breasts her long, black dress did not already show. "It's Friday night. I'd like to have some fun tonight, moon or no moon, and I think you and Wolfboy over there would be delightful. But I've got plenty of lovers. I don't need to force myself on any one, so you go ahead and think about it. I'll be waiting when you get off."

She rose from her seat and sashayed toward the door but not without passing the table where the other wolf sat. She trailed her ebony fingernails across the checkered tablecloth that covered his table. Their eyes met. She winked and smiled as he all but swallowed his tongue. Then she left, but not without every eye in the place having turned after her.

Ruby was still shaking inwardly when she approached the bar. "What did that trollop want?" Granny demanded instantly.

"She . . . She was another one for raw lamb," Ruby managed to say. "She left when I told her we don't serve raw food."

Her grandmother huffed and slapped her dishrag down on the counter. She knew better than to think that that was all that scamp had said, but she wouldn't be getting any closer truths out of her granddaughter until after they closed down for the night. They still had a good hour to go. "These people get weirder and weirder," she muttered.

Ruby was glad that the Charming family walked up to the register at that time. As Granny went to wait on them, she turned to Grumpy. She knew the Dwarf had watched everything that had gone down. "Have you ever heard of an Elvira, Mistress of the Dark?"

"_That's_ who that was?" Grumpy asked, his eyes widening. Ruby gulped and nodded. He shook his head. "Stay away from her, Red. I know she's one hot woman, but I'm telling ya: The woman's dangerous."

"Ruby, can I get a refill?" Ruby went to take care of her customer, but Grumpy's words echoed in her head for a good while afterward. She was still thinking about her two encounters that night and the Dwarf's advice when she and her grandmother closed down. Ruby was relieved when the last table was cleaned and she was able to send her grandmother on her way without the old woman getting any further information out of her.

She was just turning the sign and closing the locked door behind her when a hand slammed down against the wood. She yelped and jumped; her back collided with a warm and very masculine front. She closed her eyes as his wild, animalistic scent surrounded her. "Mister Wolfson," she spoke with a smile. He had waited for her, after all.

"Call me Wolf," he breathed against her ear. She trembled with delight from head to foot and kept her eyes closed to better relish the moment. "It's been a long time since I've met one of our people in this realm, Ruby."

"Call me Red," she told him.

She could hear the grin in his smooth voice as he responded, "As in Little Red Riding Hood?"

She turned, pressing her back against the closed door, and finally opened and raised her eyes. She looked up at him from underneath her veiled eyelashes and smiled beguilingly. "One and the same."

"I do have to know more about you, little one." His voice was a deep, rich rumble that seemed almost musical to her ears. "There's no moon out tonight, but what do you say we go for a run any way?" His eyes glowed yellow like hers.

"I think I'd like that very much, Wolf, but we need to stay away from Grandmother's house."

"No sooner requested, milady," he said with a sweeping bow, "than done."

They changed right there on the dark street, neither knowing they were being watched. Elvira emerged from the shadows after the wolves began their run. She had been right. It was going to be very entertaining to watch these two together, but if she liked what she saw, and she had a feeling she would, the week wouldn't close without Little Red Riding Hood practically begging her to join them. She smiled, licked her fangs once more, and then followed after them at a casual distance. Tonight was going to be the first page of a new chapter of her little life of horror and sex.

To Be Concluded . . .


	2. Chapter 2

They ran, side by side, through the dark alleys. Neither tried to lead or to follow. They simply ran in perfect synchronicity. They raced together through the darkness, no longer knowing or caring that there was no moon to light their way. They could see perfectly in the night, but they didn't care to see where they were going. The trip did not matter after all nor the destination, only that they ran together.

The wind moved over their fur coats, like a lover's hands gently brushing at first and then picking up speed and increasing with both rhythm and heat as they ran further. Ruby forgot about Elvira at last and the warning Grumpy had given her. He'd not had anything to say about Wolf, after all. She forgot about the other wolves she had loved and lost and all the reasons why she did not unleash her wolf to run. She forgot about her grandmother waiting at home for her, how justifiably worried she'd be when she did not show, and the need to stay in Storybrooke.

Pavement gave way to dirt and then to grass. Still, they ran. Both had forgotten their human sides and the stories that had brought them here to this moment and this night, to this time together in the wilderness. Still, they ran until, at last, Wolf collapsed onto a pile of leaves just inside Storybrooke's unseen barrier. Ruby ceased her race because her partner stopped running and for no other reason.

She stilled as she looked back to him. He rolled onto his back, kicking and pawing at the leaves until his eyes met hers. She smiled a lupine grin, returned to his side, laid down beside him, and ran her tongue over his snout and up between his eyes. He gazed into her eyes for how long neither knew nor cared, and then slowly, his yellow orbs became a soft brown again.

She whined, hesitant to give up her wolf form. His human hand reached out, cupped her ear, and scratched her behind it. "It's all right," his smooth voice reassured her. "You can do it. We don't have to be wolves. Come back to me, Ruby."

She did. Even more slowly than his transformation was her own. Her fur seeped back into naked flesh. Her tail shriveled up into her buttocks. Her claws grew dull and short once more, and her ears shifted back to normal. Her fangs were the last to go, and she spoke while still they remained in her mouth. "Your tail," she said, marveling. "You still have it." And yet, he was completely human other than the large, bushy tail flopping up and down behind him.

He smiled and stroked her long, black hair. "I do. I keep moon round. It's a part of me. Why? Isn't yours?"

She frowned in puzzlement. "It's never stayed."

"We can work on that," he reassured her, sliding a hand down her bare back, "but first, there's something I've been wanting to do all night."

Her eyes again searched his. He could hear her heart faltering just a little with her fear and nerves. She'd never been loved like he was going to love her this night. Gently, he cupped her butt and pulled her closer to him not by force but by urgency made by a need he'd thought long buried within him but which she had awakened the moment he'd first seen her this night. "Do it," she whispered as his mouth angled closer to hers.

The fire that sprouted between them was instantaneous. It leapt between their lips, forcing their bodies closer together, making them immediately hard with need, and blazing so red hot that, had it possessed actual flames, the forest would have burned down that very moment.

His tongue dove deep into her mouth. She found her fangs regrowing in answer, but no other changes to her body other than furthering hardening of her nipples and moistening of her secret spots came. He slid his tongue between her gums and over her fangs. One hand squeezed her bum and pulled her closer still. He used his other to massage her breasts in the same rhythm in which their bodies were steadily thumping closer together.

She reached out, without looking for her eyes had already rolled back into her head with the immense pleasure his kiss and touches were pouring into her, and found his tail without looking. He tensed. He'd had women jerk him and even snap a few hairs off. He always had to remind them to rub with the fur, not against it, but he need not have worried where Ruby was concerned.

He did not have to say one word to her. Her fingers ran gently over his tail, stroking him in the manner in which his fur flowed naturally and sending a million shivers of delight crashing throughout the very essence of his being. He would have howled his ecstasy had her mouth not been covering his. When he tried to move, she nipped him, keeping him still and inside her mouth.

Her hands squeezed his tail as he surged closer to her. Her legs parted in welcoming. He took her entrance immediately, sliding home, pumping within her, and making her be the one to break off their kiss to howl.

"I knew you two were going to be hot."

The lovers' eyes were already glazed over with passion. The voice barely penetrated their senses. They turned, as one, to look at the woman who stood naked before them, her black, silk dress having already been dropped and pooled to her feet. Elvira smirked down at them. "Is this a private party or can any one join?"

Something niggled in the very back of Ruby's mind. The woman was hot, but there was something wrong about this scene. Part of her didn't want to share Wolf. Part of her wanted the woman almost as badly as she wanted him. Neither part was the part that was sending off her spider sense, as Henry would call it. She growled, her eyes flashing on yellow. This was _so not_ the time to be thinking about a kid!

Elvira stepped closer, kicking off her ebony high heels as she moved. She knelt onto the leaves behind Ruby and ran a hand over her arm. Her black fingernails gently grazed her flesh, sending a thousand thrills shooting through her and quieting her warning sense of danger.

Wolf's yellowed eyes darted between the two beautiful and sensual women. This was any man's fondest fantasy come to life! His excitement made him quiver from the top of his head to the end of his tail. He exploded within Ruby without warning. She threw her head back into Elvira's waiting hands and howled again.

When their first time was over, Wolf leaned forward and kissed Ruby again. Only then did he let his eyes feast once more upon Elvira's naked visage. "It's up to the lady," he told her, his fangs gleaming wickedly in the shadows.

Elvira kept one hand supporting Ruby's head and reached forward with her other to caress the younger woman's left breast. A thousand more thrills shot through Ruby as Elvira's black fingernails once more gingerly grazed her tender flesh. "What do you say, Little Red Riding Hood?" Her smirk screamed lust, sex, danger, and passion beyond anything Ruby or Wolf had ever experienced before. Ruby wanted it all; all three of them did.

"I'm up for it," she gasped, her hands reaching out and clutching Wolf's dick. Only his very tip still remained inside of her. "But you don't get this."

"That's fine," Elvira replied. She squeezed Ruby's teat, then rolled to where she was behind Wolf. She took his bushy tail between her legs in one smooth thrust; the impact sent him plunging up inside of Ruby once more. Elvira's fingernails scratched Wolf's back; her fangs embedded in Ruby's arched neck as Red herself bit Wolf.

They would have all been screaming if their mouths had not been full. Wolf took turns biting each woman as Elvira pumped his tail and he surged inside of Ruby. The Mistress of the Dark let her black eyes close in ecstasy. It was just as she had thought: This was the best damn chapter her life would ever know and the best sex any one would ever have!

The End


End file.
